


A Little Piece of Home (With You)

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Homesickness, Long Distance Relationship, Love, Sincerity, mostly just Asami and Korra being in love with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Korra and Asami lives are intertwined together, but they spend an awful lot of time apart.Asami wonders if Korra sometimes longs for the Southern Water Tribe more than she lets on, and decides to do something about it, for the one she loves dear.Gift Fic for WriterLeft!





	A Little Piece of Home (With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for the lovely WriterLeft, who is like the Goddess of this Korrasami fandom, who deserves all the best with her recovery. If you like Korrasami and you _haven't_ read her works I strongly insist you do so now.

As Asami drove further away from the low vicinity of Republic City based around Yue Bay, the cliffs rose and showcased a very different kind of topography; one with high cliffs that are perfect viewpoints to look out over the vast ocean which separated Republic City and the Fire Nation.

The cliffs were a common sight for anyone driving out from Republic City; but it was Asami’s intended destination. Asami glanced over to Korra as she parked the car in a side-by carpark, smiling sultrily at her girlfriend. They walked up to one of the headlands, where below was the ocean. Asami was dressed in her red swimsuit under her clothes and had forgone her usual makeup, for Asami knew what Korra was planning. Korra turned round, standing there in a blue and black bikini, and grinned at Asami. Asami rolled her eyes but outstretched her arms.

Korra swept her up in her arms bridal style, balancing her with ease and grace, before launching herself in a jogging motion.

With a few lengthy strides, Korra had launched themselves off the cliff. Asami felt her stomach flip as they plummeted, but soon the water was bended into a spout which slowed their descent, and they landed into the ocean with a soft plop then the otherwise expected splash.

Korra let go of Asami as they paddled into the ocean. Asami dunked her head into the ocean and softly paddled around as Korra began to do backstrokes away from the cliff. Korra then grinned before she dived down into the ocean, and Asami waited until Korra, unsurprisingly, resurfaced begins her and grabbed her from behind, hoisting her above her head supported with waterbending, then dropped her. Asami resurfaced and spat the water she had in her mouth at Korra.

“You’re such a child,” Asami said, “that didn’t even make me jump.”

“Not my fault you’ve become boring.”

Asami grinned. “Boring? You’re just predictable with your pranks,” Asami said. “I’ve been in the water with you enough.”

“Heh,” Korra said, before she swam towards the cliff face. Underneath overhanging rock was a small beach, hidden by two jutting headlands of rock. Asami followed Korra as she made herself comfortable on their secret hide-away. The beach was hidden and the sand surprisingly soft, which meant it was a perfect getaway for the two of them. They had accidentally discovered it when Asami took Korra out on her boat and sailed round the Republic City coastline, finding the beach that was only accessible by sailing. Or, by jumping off a cliff supported by waterbending, as Korra insisted it was quicker. And it was, but it was still rather unceremonious, but all things considered Asami would happily be roughly thrown into the sea if it meant she could spend more time with Korra.

They were often too busy for a holiday, but the tiny hidden beach provided them with a small bit or reprieve.

Asami laid down on the beach, and Korra crawled over to her, before she bent over Asami had kissed her.

“Hey pretty lady,” Korra said, “do you come here often?”

“To this beach? Maybe,” Asami said, before smirking, “but only with a special someone.”

“Hm, I hope she doesn’t mind,” Korra said, and then giggled before kissing her again, as if they were young ladies who had just met and their nonsense flirting was real.

Korra kisses her harder, which meant Asami smiled a little, before speaking, “I hope we’re not planning anything more,” Asami states as her girlfriend peppered he weigh kisses.

“No, we learnt our lesson before,” Korra laughed, and Asami clenched her hand into the sand as a reminder. It had a tendency to find itself in unwanted places, and Asami had regretted every minute of it. Korra eventually let the sunshine she stopped hovering over Asami and turned back over to lay beside Asami.

“Wu called this morning,” Korra said, her tone downbeat. “He wants me to come and help oversee the elections in Qi-Ling. There’s fears of rioting.”

“Oh,” Asami said. You just got back, was the unspoken statement, but Asami knew that Korra knew this. Korra had been in Ba Sing Se for a month, helping with their elections and trying to keep the peace, since Korra was a calming presence and the former Earth Kingdom was still divided and raw over Kuvira’s conquest.

It had been six months since Kuvira’s conquest, but politics was a slow game and peace was hard-won and difficult to maintain. Korra was in the middle of it; a world leader, but also a neutral third party. Her presence was useful even in the most bureaucratic of decisions.

“When do you leave?” She asked, hoping.

“The next day or two,” Korra said. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before. I just wanted to get here and have a nice day,” Korra said.

“It’s fine,” Asami said, but there was some hesitation. “Will you be okay? You came back exhausted last time.”

Korra twitched, And sighed. “It shouldn’t be as long as Ba Sing Se, so that’ll be in my favour.” Korra said. “I just feel like recently I’ve been the Avatar of the Earth Nation instead of the entire world, you know? It’s quite draining.”

Asami nodded. “I hope you’re not suggesting that the Fire Nation fall into a civil war.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she almost sputtered in protest. “Oh, no that’d be bad on so many levels, imagine,” Korra said, before twitching into a smile. “At least I have that constant, the Fire Nation being super afraid of war. They’d want to talk it out before anyone threw a flame in offence.”

Asami smiled, before gazing at Korra and pushing her hair behind her ears. It was getting long now, later in the year. Korra walked over to the water, and Asami let her; she seemed deep in thought. Asami knew that Korra often felt the pressure of being the Avatar; and she was grateful that Korra had felt comfortable enough with her in the past to share her in her troubles.

Korra dipped her toes into the water, her back to Asami. “It’s so much warmer here than it is back in the South.”

Asami nodded. “I… would’ve guessed.”

Korra turned to Asami’s response and smiled, "it's still true though.”

Asami pondered Korra’s words thoughtfully, as Korra seemed to be still staring off into the distance. “Do you miss home?”

“We’ve only been gone an hour,” Korra said, amused, as she snapped back from wherever she went.

“That’s not what I meant,” Asami said. “The South. You haven’t been back since you left.”

Korra shrugged. “Sort of. Like, sometimes I miss the cold weather, and the feeling of the morning chill on your bones, even if its a strange thing to miss something so dangerous.”

“That sounds… unpleasant,” Asami admitted, used to the more temperatate tempereratures of Republic City, “I just remember the thick winter coat I had to wear down there.”

“That was a nice coat,” Korra agreed, before looking at her. “But the air, it’s so clean down there, it really just refreshes you. Life moves slower down there, in Republic City everyone is going somewhere all the time.”

Asami smiled. “It’s be nice to visit when we don't have to save the world,” Asami said, referring to the new spirit portal and the Earth Kingdom political issues and the still burgeoning Air Nation.

Korra only nodded, before seating herself back beside Asami. “And the food- oh, yes, the food, so good, the noodles and the sea prunes-“

“-You can’t get me to try those-“

“And the pickled seaweed? Beautiful,” Korra said, and smiled. “I guess I do miss it,” she said.

Asami nodded. “Life has moved so fast.”

“It’s be nice to go home for a bit, but maybe that will wait until the Earth Republic is more stable,” Korra said, wistfully, and Asami registered the look of longing that was on her face.

Asami nodded and leant her head against Korra’s. It was a shame that Korra was leaving so soon, they hadn’t much time to talk. But it was the perils of dating the Avatar, she supposed.

The sun begins to set, and Asami feels a sense of determination rise up inside her. Korra might be leaving for a while, but she can always make the best of it. She will continue to love and support Korra the best she can, and she can feel the spark of an idea come to mind.

She knew Korra. Korra wasn’t one to actually demand fuss. She liked to be heard and would make sure she would be, but she wasn’t much of an attention seeker in other respects. Asami could tell that Korra missed the South more than she let on, and Asami was determined to change that. There were certain aspects of Korra that Asami hadn’t engaged with yet, and this was one of them. Korra was from the Water Tribe, and maybe Asami hadn’t considered that enough so far.

It was settled. Asami would make more of an effort to make Korra feel at home. And Asami Sato is never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

Korra walked on a familiar crunch of gravel, her step steady and consistent. It had been a while— too long, in her mind. But, Korra hoped— with fair reason, this time, as the Earth Kingdom was looking far more stableised, at last-- she would be able to stay for longer in Republic City this time.

Korra smiled with eternal relief as she reached the door of their home. Their purchased home to live together, was considerably far smaller than Asami’s previous place of residence, but the terraced townhouse was large and comfy. They had decided to find a place of their own, to star their lives together free from baggage and sold her estate to Future Industries to renovate into factories and apartments. Korra didn't mind where she lived, she would have lived somewhere as simple as the Air Temple or as grand as the palaces in Ba Sing Se if it meant that she could be together with Asami. But Asami-- ever the organised one of the pair-- said they should probably move and make it sensible and small.

It was nice to have somewhere to call home, she realised now. Somewhere where Korra could just switch off from being the Avatar, even if she hadn’t much of a chance to do so. Somewhere where she was with Asami, her girlfriend, and relax.

_Girlfriend_. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. The idea still made her giddy even though it had been months since they had gotten together, walked into that spirit portal.

She knocked on the door, and waited. There was a pause, and Asami opened the door.

“Korra!?” her girflriend asked in surprise as Korra swept Asami in her arms straight away and kissed her on the cheek. She was so happy to be back, and no matter how many times she disappeared.

“Asami!” Korra cheerfully responded, swinging her girlfriend around with ease. Korra closed the door and then noticed the odd taste on her mouth from kissing Asami’s cheek.

She looked at Asami. “Why do you have flour on your cheek?” she asked as Korra properly glanced at her girlfriend. Asami was usually so put-together, but here she was, disheveled and unkempt.

Korra tipped her head to the side. Asami looked slightly awkward. “I didn’t know you’d be home so early.”

Korra scratched the back of her head. “Well, I got an earlier train and thought I’d surprise you. I just wanted-“ to see your face when I walked through the door, but Korra cut herself off. “Is something burning?” Korra asked, as she detected the unusual acrid smell coming from the kitchen.

“Wait-“ Asami began but Korra leapt forward into action; out of the hallway and through the house to the kitchen to the source of the fire. A pan had burnt down on the hob and the bottom was burning and flames were licking out of the pan, and Korra put it into the sink and splashed water over it. _Another mission accomplished for the Avatar; no kitchen would burn down today_. Korra remained baffled as to why Asami was trying to burn down the house, she wasn’t usually this disorganised, so she turned round to question her girlfriend; and that was when Korra finally noticed the rest of the dining area.

It was dressed in soft blues. The dining table had been moved away to the side, and soft cushions and furs piled up on the ground. There was a variety of tribal decoration around the walls, but Asami had left it tasteful and had it line the walls. It was different or the usual modern whites that dressed their house usually. It was a purposeful water tribe rearrangement, and it left Korra feeling slightly bewildered.

“Asami, what is this?”

Asami smiled, looking uniquely sheepish. “Oh, well since you can’t visit the Southern Water Tribe as much as you’d like, I’d thought I’d bring the South to you.”

Korra blinked, and felt those tears well up as she realised the sentiment behind Asami’s words. “Asami, you didn’t have to.”

Asami shook her head. “Korra, I know you feel homesick a little. You might be the Avatar of four elements, no allegiance to anything but balance, but you’re still Korra of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Korra smiled. “Oh Asami,” She said, and leant forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Asami leant into the kiss and they smiled hard at each mother when they broke apart.

Korra’s face twitched in amusement. “So, Asami, what on earth where you burning.”

Asami flushed in a way that was so very unlike herself. It was fairly adorable. “Oh, well, to make it authentic I decided to make the water tribe food.”

“I can see that,” Korra said and peered into the pot. “Did you try and make Sea-Prune stew?”

Asami flushed. “Well, Yes. I did research and it said that they were a staple.”

Korra tipped the dish into a sink and marvelled at the charred remains. “Okay, Asami,” Korra said, “it looks like you’re no domestic goddess.”

“Well-“

“No need to worry, it makes the rest of us feel better, knowing Asami Sato is bad at something.” Korra knew she was being slightly cheeky here, but it was fun to wind Asami up slightly. She was usually collected, and she looked slightly undone by her frustrations. It was atypical; Asami was a perfectionist, and was usually very adept at most tasks. However, Korra had noted before she made simple dishes for herself or ate food out or ordered it in, bring the CEO of a company did not leave much

Asami pouted slightly. “It’s not too bad. So the seaweed prunes were a failure. The other dishes will be fine,” Asami said, and then paused and moved to the oven briskly as she yanked down the oven door.

Korra burst out laughing as Asami took out what Korra assumed was a flatbread, but it had sunk down in the middle and looked liked it had cooked to a crisp. Asami glared at Korra as Korra continued to laugh. “I’m an engineer, I’ve designed brand new concepts and machinery this shouldn’t be so hard. I was just following the instructions like anything else I do.” Asami said, brows furrowed, before sighing. “Okay, maybe I do need some practice.”

“Asami, really, it’s fine. I appreciate the effort,” Korra said, then smiled cheekily; “as I said before, it makes the rest of us common folk feel better about ourselves.”

“Korra, you’re the _Avatar_ ,-“

“-And yet, I’m still in awe of you.” Korra said and pulled her closer into an embrace.

Asami leant into her, eyebrows raised in amusement. “Did you practice that line?”

“Of course not, being around you just makes me poetic.”

Korra looked up at her. Asami had gone to so much effort; she had made the dishes themselves instead of ordering them in ready made or doing any sort of cheating. Korra stepped back slightly from Asami, ending the embrace. “Hey, Asami, you know, cooking in the Water Tribes is important. Though food is commercialised now, it used to be important family time after the adults have done their work for today. They cook and eat,” Korra said, and looked into Asami’s eyes, “together.”

Asami smiled, and Korra motioned her towards the worktop and moved to sort the vegetables, and chop them slowly. They were making the Soup of the South, a soup that only really meant that it contained pretty much everything that they had to hand; seaweed noodles, seal meat, prunes, Arctic hen and jerked meat.

They eventually let the soup boil away whilst Asami pulled out a bottle of Water Tribe spirit, a hearty and strong alcohol.

Korra sipped it and pretended not to grimace. She didn’t have the taste or strength for alcohol that Asami had. They perched together and sat down in the small Water Tribe cove that Asami had turned their dining room into. The glass doors that their dining room sat into illuminated the place of calm that brought them over. Korra could see the sun starting to lower in the sky, the warm air begin to cool the house down.

Asami gestured to the windows, sighing. “It’s a shame that I couldn’t replicate the weather. I almost hired some waterbender to make it icy, but I was afraid a melting landscape would look more miserable than majestic and homely.”

Korra looked. “You almost hired waterbenders? What were you planning?”

Asami shrugged. “I was wondering whether or not to rent somewhere else out, invite our friends, but I thought small and personal might be more... relaxing and intimate,” Asami said.

Korra laughed, then glanced to Asami. “So, what brought this on?”

“Hm?” Asami asked, a questioning tone present.

“The whole Water Tribe thing. I think it’s lovely really,” Korra said, hoping to correctly state her curiosities, “but I don’t know why.”

“Well, at the beach before you left, you said you missed the water tribe, even just a bit. Korra- you’re in a city half a world away, and I think you miss it more than you let on. You might be the Avatar for all Nations but you’re also Korra of the South.”

“Asami-“

“I wanted to bring a small piece of the South to you, just to show that I do think of your home and you. It’s important to you so it's important to me. I wanted to engage with that part of you by providing you with a small meal of home,” Asami said. “Admittedly, it was meant to be intimate and relaxing, so maybe I should have just ordered the food in.”

Korra pushed herself closer to Asami, again. “I love it- I really do. Maybe I do miss the South,” she said, and it was true. Korra missed the South. It wasn’t always so easy. She spent over a decade wishing for some freedom from the Southern Water Tribe from when she first found out she was the Avatar, but with the Civil War and those years in the South recovering from Zaheer's poison, she connected more with her culture more than she ever had previously. It was difficult, in that way, as at that time she was still sick and she was still struggling with the lingering trauma of it all, but just walking around and seeing the people, cooking with her mother, and reading when she couldn’t walk had gained her a level of appreciation for home she didn't previously had. Korra felt more balanced and more understanding of what the Avatar actually was, whilst simultaneously she also felt like she had gained a better understanding of her own culture as well. The two weren’t mutually exclusive, at all, Aang was fairly selfless but always strived to protect his culture; but sometimes she felt like she needed to let go of the South as her duty was to the world.

Asami had tapped into that feeling, and it warmed Korra to the core, to know that Asami understood her so well.

But it didn’t change the truth; the present she held dearly at the moment. Despite the travelling and the exhaustion and the slight homesick pangs she did feel for the South, she still had Asami. She looked deeply into Asami’s eyes. “I love you Asami. And I do miss the Southern Water Tribe sometimes sometimes, but really, my home is with _you_.” And Korra meant it. She knew Asami had a tendency to put others before herself, and that included herself. 

Asami just clutched her hand tighter. Asami always seemed to just know, it was a skill of hers that Korra didn’t have; the ability to work her way into someone else’s head. “I love you too.” Asami said. “I love you so much.”

The soup, by Korra’s estimates, should be done by now, so Korra serves them a bowl of soup. It isn’t her mother’s soup— Korra too inexperienced, and Asami only more so, but Korra knew it was warming and special and just perfect in that moment.

They let the food settle and they gazed out of the windows to the garden, with their hands threaded together.

Korra knew that even if she couldn’t be with Asami twenty-four-seven, her presence was always enough in the present, and Asami’s love always with her. She smiled and leant into Asami’s touch, letting the sun set and they remained far too enwrapped with eachother to mind the mess from the cooking and the fact that Korra would have to leave at some point to help maintain balance in the world, and she would probably do it without Asami by her side.

But Korra wouldn't change the life she had for anything; despite all that happened with being the Avatar, because she had Asami, and she had her own piece of home.

She found love; her own peace, and that was all what Korra needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about Korra maybe being a little homesick for the Southern Water Tribe and also Asami who I headcanon to being able to cook (It's ok, I'm rubbish as well). Naturally, they ended up in a fanfic together :D
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> You can follow my writing tumblr at [WasteTimeandType](https://wastetimeandtype.tumblr.com/)


End file.
